Angelic Intervention
by HonestLiar33
Summary: Emil and Marta find a young half-elf boy laying unconscious outside the ruins of the Tower of Mana. They help him and he ends up traveling with them. Will this change things? Well, seeing as this is the angelic overlord of Cruxis, I'm going to say yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Heh, I finished this chapter. Yay! This idea kept me up all night last night! *Anger Face***  
><strong>But that doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that I just wrote a chapter. *Does awesome pose*<strong>  
><strong>I realised that a few people did a few fics with Kratos in DotNW. But no one did Mithos in it! And I find that weird, seeing as there are a bunch of 'Mithos Returns' fics out there.<strong>  
><strong>I OWN NOTHING!<strong>  
><strong>Well I is done talking at you now.<strong>

**Edit: Yay for me for fixing that giant, evil paragraph of a chapter!**

* * *

><p>Emil, Marta, and Tenebrae walked out of the cave that once housed Lumen's core. The area outside was a small field, in the middle was the ruins of a tower.<p>

Emil looked around, "Um, where are we?" he asked.

"Ugh, of course." Marta commented. Emil looked over at her confused.

Noticing the look on Emil's Marta continued. "This is where the Tower of Mana used to be. Lloyd and his companions came here on their journey of world regeneration."

"So it's a historical site for the Church of Martel." Emil commented.

Marta nodded. "Right. No wonder there are hidden passages, and of course Lloyd would show up." She commented, annoyed.

"Oh, so Lloyd's friends in the Church of Martel guided him." Emil said, starting to become annoyed himself.

Marta shrugged. "It's only a guess."

At this point Tenebrae reappeared. "I am unable to sense Lumen's presence. It appears that Lloyd has escaped."

Marta looked over at Emil. "I guess we'll go back to Luin for now. That okay with you?"

"Y-yeah." Answered Emil, nodding.

They headed off in the direction of Luin. The field was filled with small debris and the larger rocks that had once been part of the tower, made a maze-like area, making the area confusing. There was also a bunch of monsters that roamed the area, making every turn dangerous.

"Why do you think Lloyd is collecting Centurions' cores?" Emil asked offhandedly.

Marta thought for a moment. "He could be trying to exterminate anyone who resists the Church of Martel. I bet it's something like that." She answered.

"Th-that's why he's collecting them?" Emil asked, trying not to freak out.

Marta shook her head. "I don't know. But in Palmacosta-"

"HEY!" Emil shouted, cutting Marta off. He ran down a small pathway that lead to a dead-end.

"What!" Marta snapped, annoyed about being cut off. She ran after Emil.

"What's the big deal, Emil! That was-" She stopped, gasping at what Emil had found. When she caught up to him, she found him hovering over a young boy, who was lying unconscious . He looked to be only fourteen, had blonde hair, and was wearing a white and blue out-fit, but that was not important. What was important, was the fact that he looked like he had just been beaten up. He had cuts all over his body and was dripping blood.

Emil was shaking him, trying to get him to wake up.

"He's still alive." Tenebrae told them. "It would be best if we got him somewhere safe."

Marta quickly used first aid on the boy, and then rapped up what was left of his wounds. "He should be fine after he rests a little." she stated.

Emil picked up the young boy. "Okay we'll take him to Luin. He can rest at the inn." He stated and started off, with Marta and Tenebrae fallowing close behind.

It didn't take them long to reach Luin. There were a few problem with monsters, but they where easily taken care of. When they entered the town they went straight to the inn.

"What are YOU doing here." the inn keeper demanded, the moment they entered, glaring at Emil.

Marta noticed this and quickly ran to Emil's rescue. "Don't talk to him like that!" Marta yelled at the inn keeper.

"It's okay Marta," Emil said, looking slightly depressed. "We just need to rent a room for our friend," He motioned toward the young boy in his arms. "He was hurt and needs some where to heal."

The inn keeper looked at Emil, then at the boy, then back to Emil. "It will be five hundred gald for a room." she stated.

"What! But its normally only fifty gald for a room!" Emil complained.

"Normally it is, but you drive away business," she pointed at Emil, "and he" pointing now at the boy, "is a half-elf! This is hardly a normal situation." The inn keeper told them.

Marta flinched when she heard that. Even though she had never met a half-elf, she had always been afraid of them. This was mostly due to the Palmacosta Human Ranch.

"But I don't have that much gald!" Emil told the inn keeper, not noticing Marta's scared look.

She looked disapprovingly at Emil. "Then get out of my inn!" She demanded.

Emil thought for a moment, then went to get something out of his bag. He pulled out a long purple cloth. "How about I give you this Magic Cloth in exchange for a room?" He asked hopefully. He had gotten it from a monster in Lake Sinoa Cave and was going to sell it later.

She looked at the cloth for a minute. "How much is it worth?" she asked, not trusting Emil, but still wanting the cloth.

"It sells for one thousand gald ant any store, I swear!" Emil told her.

She looked at the cloth once more. "Okay, you can have the the room." she took the cloth and gave them a room key. "It's the last room, at the end of that hallway." she pointed towards the hall. "Now, get out of my sight!" She then walked into the back room holding her new Magic Cloth.

"O-okay. Lets go." Marta said, heading off towards the room, Emil fallowing close behind.

When they entered the room, Emil quickly set the boy down on the bed and Marta began tending his wounds. The first aid Marta had used on him earlier fixed the small cuts completely, the larger cuts had grown smaller, and he had stopped bleeding.  
>"He is fine" Tenebrae told them. "He only needs to rest, you two can stop worrying about him."<p>

"R-REALLY?" Marta asked, sounding scared and worried at the same time.

"That's good." Emil sighed, feeling relieved. "Now while he is resting, you guys can tell me about this 'Ratatosk'."

"That's LORD Ratatosk." Tenebrae corrected. "He is the lord of all monsters and should be given the respect he deserves!"

Marta, ignoring Tenebrae, lifted the hair that covered her forehead, "This is his core." referring to the crystal that rested on her forehead. "The weird weather problems are because he is in his core state, if we wake him, it should return to normal."

"Uh, okay, I think I get it." Emil stated, "so with out Ratatosk, the world is pretty much out of whack, right?"

Tenebrae nodded, "You could say it like that." They stayed at the inn for awhile, Marta and Tenebrae tell Emil what he needed to know.

After a while Emil got up. "Well, we should probably go tell the mayor about what happened with Richter." He stated. He looked at the boy, "He should be fine alone for awhile."

"Yeah, your right" Marta got up and stood next to Emil. "Lets go."

They left the inn and headed to the mayors house which was located above the item shop. When they arrived, three men ran up to them, one was tall, but had nothing else note worthy about him. The other two were wearing masks and had some weird claw like weapon on there right arm.

"Lady Marta! We've been looking for you!" The tall one called out to them.

Marta quickly turns around at the sound of the voice, looking surprised.

"Hawk." She acknowledged, bitterly.

Emil looked at everyone nervously. "Is he a friend." he asked.

"Commander Brute says that if you return Ratatosk's core, all will be forgiven, and you will be welcomed back into the vanguard!." Hawk told Marta, ignoring Emil completely.

"You're a member of the vanguard!"Emil cried out in shocked.

"You can tell Commander Brute that what you did- what all of you did- isn't something I can forget." Marta replied angrily, again ignoring Emil.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hawk asked.

"Don't act dumb. I'm not giving up Ratatosk's core." Marta snapped at him.

"Hmph! Then we will show you no mercy!" He pointed at Marta, "Men, seize Lady

Marta!" He commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The two masked men behind him solute and then attack Marta.

They are easily defeated by Emil and Marta. After the battle Tenebrae appeared. "Lady Marta, Emil! We must leave this place at once!" he shouted at them.  
>"You're right. Lets go." She yelled.<p>

"Wh-what?" Emil stutters, slumping his shoulders. 'How did I get wrapped up in this mess?' Marta then grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the town plaza. The moment they get there, however, they were cornered by Hawk. Pointing at them, hawk angrily yells at his men. "Get them! Move!"

Suddenly, a fat man in bronze armor appears with a platoon of armored soldiers. He quickly hits Hawk with his giant lance, easily knocking him out.

Marta stared in shock "Y-you... You're from the Church of Martel!" she commented, scared.

The fat man sheathed his lance. "I am Magnar, Commandant of the Church of Martel. By the orders of Lloyd the Great, I have come to take the demon lord Ratatosk and the Centurion's core!" He told them, ignoring Marta.

Marta glared at him. "Urrgh... You're all the same." she snapped at him.

"Hand it over and I will guarantee that none of you will be harmed. However, if you refuse, this town will meet the same fate as Palmacosta." Magnar threatened.

"Same as Palmacosta? What does he mean?" Emil asked.

"What, boy? You don't know? The foolish Vanguard planned to use Ratatosk's core to start a rebellion in order to destroy the Church of Martel and the Chosen." Magnar answered him.

Marta turned to Emil "Lloyd killed all of those innocent people to steal Ratatosk's core, and to quell the rebellion."

Emil balled fists. "That's what my parents died for?" he asked angrily.

While that was happening, Tenebrae appeared. "Imp, my servant! Go!" he commanded, sending the Imp under his control to attack the soldiers. He turned to his companions "Lady Marta, Emil! We must leave town, now!"

The three of them run off. They ended up in a small clearing just outside of town.

Marta stopped. "What should we do? If we leave the town will be destroyed." Off in the distance they hear Magnar.

"Foolish, barbarous Sylvaranti! Listen well!" He yelled. Emil and Marta turn back toward the town in horror. "I am Commandant Magnar, of the glorious Martel Knights." he yelled out for everyone to hear. "We have come here to arrest the vile Vanguard for their crimes. However, we have also recently received reports from Lloyd the Great stating that the people of Luin have been engaged in sinful cooperation with the Vanguard. Therefore, this whole town, along with the Vanguard, now face charges of treason against the Chosen! But I will grant one final opportunity to redeem yourselves. A girl named Marta is hiding in this city. Bring her to me. Do so, and Lloyd the Great may very well forgive your crimes." He finished.

Emil turned to Marta. "Marta, hand them the core on your forehead."

She turned to him and shook her head "But, I... I can't." She told him, sadly.

"Why not?" He asked angrily. "If you, the Vanguard hadn't attempted a rebellion, Palmacosta never

would've been destroyed in the first place!"

Marta looked at him, shocked. Then hung her head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Emil apologized. "But if we don't do something, Luin will be destroyed." He looked down sadly. "And if that happens, everyone will blame me since I'm the one who brought you here."

Marta looked up at Emil. "You're right. I'm truly sorry about what happened in Palmacosta." Marta started to head back to town.

"Where are you-" Marta cuts Emil off.

"I'll give them Ratatosk's core. I'm sorry, Tenebrae." She leaves, going back into town.

Tenebrae turned to Emil. "Emil, Knight of Ratatosk. You just sent Lady Marta to her death." Tenebrae told him. Emil stared at him, shocked. "Lord Ratatosk's core on her forehead requires energy from her body." Tenebrae stated. "The core cannot be separated from her before Lord Ratatosk awakens. Removing it beforehand will surely cause he death."

"No! We have to tell her-" He was cut off by Tenebrae.

"She already knows." he tells Emil darkly. "She intends to die for this town and for you. For your petty desire to protect yourself. I just wanted you to know the consequences of your words."

"I-I'm going to stop Marta!" Emil headed toward town, trying to catch up to Marta.

"You'll be ostracized by the people in town." Tenebrae called after him.

"I don't care!" Emil angrily yelled back.

"Well, then. I shall go with you." Tenebrae struts after Emil.

Back at the town square, Marta glared at Magnar.

"I'm here now. Are you satisfied?" she asked.

"Tell us where Ratatosk's core and the Centurions' cores are." Magnar demanded

"I don't have a Centurion's core, but Ratatosk's core is right here." Marta points to her forehead. "If you want it that badly, you'll have to take it with my head."

Magnar scratches chin, thinking. "What a marvelous idea. I think I will. Seize her, men!" he commands. Two soldiers then grab Marta and force her to the ground.

"All right, we no longer have any need for this town. Hand down the divine punishment they deserve!" Magnar told his men.

Marta wriggles, trying to get free. Shocked. She yells out ,"No, wait a minute! You said that you'd-" She is cut off by Magnar.

"That's enough. Silence!"He thumps his lance on the ground "The orders of Lloyd the Great are absolute!" he turns to his men. "All right men the time has come! Pillage! Kill! Show them the divine punishment of the Goddess Martel! He raises his lance.

"Yes, sir!" his men yell out. Soldiers run through Luin, terrorizing the populace and ravaging the buildings. The sounds of fires and screams fill the air. Emil and Tenebrae race to the town plaza, Emil witnesses the carnage and is horrified to see the Church's actions.

"Oh, no. Stop it!" Emil yells out to Magnar. An explosion goes off behind him and he's launched into the air, he tumbled onto the pavement before Marta and Magnar. Silence fills the air, Marta stared in shock. Suddenly, Emil's hands twitch. Magnar looks on with curiosity. Emil's body starts to give off thick, black smoke, dark rings forming on the ground around him. He slowly got to his feet, clutching at his face. Marta watched anxiously.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Emil asked, his voice deeper than it once was. Emil looks up and reveals his red eyes. "I said stop, you miserable swine!" Emil charged the soldiers and took out two of them with his bare hands, thrusting one's lance into the pavement. He turns his wild eyes on the other troops and yanks out his sword. About to attack the rest.

"HOLY LANCE!" Emil hears from behind him. A giant sword, made out of pure light came down on to the rest of the Martel knights, killing them instantly. Emil and Marta look up to see the young boy they had rescued was the one who had sent the attack.

The boy looked at Magnar angrily. "I'll teach you the true meaning of divine punishment!" he told him. "JUDGEMENT." The boy yelled out causing multiple beams of light to fall from the sky, most hitting Magnar. With the little strength he had left, Magnar called a retreat, and left the town.

Emil and Marta walked up to the boy. "Thank you!" Marta said cheerily, forgetting the fear of half-elf she had.

"Y-yes." Emil agreed, now back to his green eyed self.

"May I ask the name of my savior~?" Marta asked, playfully.

The boy looked over at her, "Mithos." He said. "My name is Mithos."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Mithos stole Emils line. That line always seemed to need to go before Judgement, it just fits. *Nods*<br>****Well now I need to think of a good idea for the next chapter.  
><strong>**And yes I did use the game script for most of this. Next chapter shouldn't have that much actual dialogue seeing how Mithos is a main character.  
><strong>**Plz Review. Tell me how I did! Give me suggestions! Anything! Im desperate! *Cries***


	2. Chapter 2

After the run-in with Magnar, Emil, Marta, and Tenebrae headed back to the inn with Mithos. The inn was empty, the staff and other visitors out checking on the people involved in the attack.

When they reached there room, Mithos turned to them.

"I was told you two were the ones that saved me." he stared at them for a moment. "Why?"

Emil looked shocked. "Why? Because it was the right thing to do! We couldn't leave you out there to die!" He told him honestly.  
>"But I'm a half-elf. Nobody would save a half-elf for no reason." Mithos replied, looking both sad and annoyed at the same time.<br>Emil was about to respond when Marta quickly took a step back, "O-oh yeah, your a h-half-elf." she stuttered, looking at her feet.

Mithos looked over at her, confused. "Yeah. But why do you look so scared?" He asked, he was used to being treated like dirt, but not feared. Well, not feared unless he was in his Cruxis form. _'Wait. Can I still change the way I look? I'll have to check that later.'_

"I-I'm sorry," Marta apologized to Mithos. "I lived in Palmacosta and there was a human ranch near there." She shook her head. "I've actually never met a half-elf before."  
>Mithos stared at her, "Oh." was all he could say. When he did leave Derris Kharlan, which was almost never, he only went to the prospering world. So he never saw what humans thought of the Desians, not that he ever cared what they thought.<br>"But, you don't seem to be an evil half-elf," Marta chirped, trying to make the situation a lot less awkward, "I don't see why we can't be friends."  
>"F-friends!" Mithos stuttered, caught off guard. He may have been welcomed into Lloyd's group even though they where mostly human, but he believed, and still did, that was because everyone in that group was weird. Except Genis and Rain, that is.<p>

"Y-you don't wanna be our friend?" Marta asked, sadly.

Pulled from his thoughts, Mithos looked over at Marta. "I-it's not that." He reassured her. "I just never heard of any normal human wanting to be friends with a half-elf." he explained to them.  
>"Well I guess we're not 'normal' humans." Marta said with a smile. "Plus your so cute~! I don't know how I was afraid of you~! Soon you'll be as big and strong as my Emil~!" She quickly got up and grabbed Emil's arm.<br>"W-what!" Emil stuttered.  
>"You want to... be my friend?" Mithos asked, still not sure what to think. Both teens in the room nodded. "O-okay. Then can I ask you guys a question?"<p>

"Sure!" Marta answered, cheerily, happy she made a new friend.

Mithos thought for a moment, then turned to Emil and Marta. "Why was that guy attacking you?"  
>Emil and Marta looked at each other. "Should we tell him?" Emil asked her.<p>

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't" Marta replied.  
>Mithos felt his eye twitch, he hated secrets. Unless he was in on them, then they were okay.<br>"Alright," Marta began. "How much do you know about the 'Journey of World Regeneration'?" Marta asked him.

_'More than you do.'_ he thought to himself. "I know a 'little' bit about it." he told her, believing it would be best to not tell her the truth. And it wasn't like he was lying. He did know a little about it, and a whole bunch more as well.

"As you know, our world was divided into two by the will of the Goddess Martel and the Hero Mithos." She told him. Mithos nodded, _'Am I getting a history lesson about my self?' _He asked himself.

"Well, two years ago the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla where brought back together by the Chosen of Regeneration, Colette." Mithos felt his eye twitch again. "While the world was divided in two, Lord Ratatosk transformed into his core and became dormant." She stopped when she noticed Mithos was deep in thought.  
><em>'Yeah, they ruined my wonderful plans by doing that. My beautiful world of life-less beings now only a <em>_dream.' _he thought bitterly to himself. He was jarred out of his thoughts when he noticed Marta and Emil staring at him. _'...Oh! Right, she was telling me about something... Something about a rat... a core __… dormant...'_ He thought for a moment, then realized it. "Wait! Ratatosk!"

Marta and Emil both nod, Marta then pushes up her bangs to reveal the red jewel. "That's this core on my forehead- Ratatosk's core." Mithos felt his blood run cold at the sight.

"Uh, Tenebrae, why don't you come out?" Emil asked the 'invisible' Centurion. "Introdu-" he was cut of by Tenebrae's laugh, "There is no need for introductions." Tenebrae appeared out of a puff of shadow. "For we have already met."

"What!" Both Marta and Emil had yelled out. They both looked from Tenebrae to Mithos and back again. "H-how do you know each other?" Emil asked, looking completely confused.

Tenebrae gave chuckle, "Mithos, his sister, and their two friends, were once well liked by Lord Ratatosk. They could be considered Knights of Ratatosk like you Emil. It was Lord Ratatosk's power that helped them stop the Kharlan War before he made a pact Origin." Tenebrae explained to them.

Marta was completely thrown when she heard that. "T-the Kharlan War! But that was four thousand years ago! That would make Mithos, the 'Hero' Mithos!"

"Four thousand years ago?" Tenebrae mused. "My, we Centurions have been 'asleep' for quite a long time."

"T-tenebrae!" Emil started. "If he is the 'hero' Mithos, how could he still be alive. Or look fourteen for that matter?" He demanded.

Tenebrae looked taken aback, "Your right! But this IS the Mithos I remember, his mana signature is exactly the same. There's no mistake." He turned to Mithos. "How are you still alive?"

"Well...," Mithos started. He wasn't sure how much should tell them, but its not like he could lie, _'Thank you, Tenebrae!'_ he thought bitterly. "I was able to live this long because of a certain type of Magitechnology developed during the Kharlan War." Mithos explained. "I'm not entirely sure how it works though" He lied. They didn't need to know any more than that.

"T-that's," Marta started. "so cool!" she exclaimed. "You're the legendary hero from four thousand years ago, you were once friends with Ratatosk and the other Centurions, you're my new friend, and you're really cute~! But not as cute as my Emil~!" she started nuzzling into Emil's arm.

_'She knows I'm four thousand, three hundred and twelve years old, and yet she still coos over me like I'm five or something.' _Mithos complained to himself.

"M-marta! L-let go of my arm, please." Emil pleaded, still not used to Marta clinging to him. After five minutes of trying to get her to let go of him, which was a failure, he gave up, and turned to Tenebrae.  
>"What did you mean by the 'They could be 'considered' Knights of Ratatosk' thing?" Emil asked, at which point Marta let go and clasped her hands behind her back. "Yeah, I was wondering that, too." she added.<p>

Tenebrae sat down next to Mithos and pulled him in close with his tail. "This little on met Lord Ratatosk when he was only eight years old, he and his sister, who was nineteen, where lost in the Gaoracchia Forest. Sometime later, they had made it all the way to the outskirts of the Giant Kharlan Tree, where they had met a Centurion for the first time. Me!" Tenebrae started to chuckle.

Mithos rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that was after you tried to scare us half to death." Mithos mumbled, trying to push the Centurion away from him.

"Oh and that was so much fun~!" Tenebrae told them, holding Mithos even tighter. Mithos grumbled, annoyed. "That was four thousand years ago, no one cares about that anymore." Tenebrae just kept laughing.

"Um, but that didn't answer our question." Emil pointed out.

Marta nodded. "Yeah! Come on!"

"Okay, okay," Tenebrae relented. "A few years later, Mithos came back, only with two new people. He asked Lord Ratatosk for his help in stopping the war. My lord agreed and gave them some of his power. Now the reason they are not Knights of Ratatosk is because they never made packs with a Centurion. And if I remember correctly, this one," He pulled Mithos in closer, much to his displeasure. "really wanted to make a pack with Ignis."

Mithos tried to push the Centurion off of him, failing once more. "Well, yeah." Mithos stated. "Ignis is cool! Unlike a certain 'Centurion of Darkness' I know. And will you PLEASE let go of me?" The insult was ignored as well as the plea for freedom, as the Centurions just started to laugh.

"And 'WHY' didn't they make the packs?" Marta asked, trying to get the two back on subject.  
>"That's easy." Tenebrae stated. "Its because sometime after that, he made Lord Ratatosk extremely angry." Tenebrae chuckled once more. He really did love gossip. "My Lord banished him from The Giant Kharlan Tree and forbid any Centurion from making packs with him or his companions. But even though, we Centurions still like little Mithos. He was always so funny." Tenebrae just continued to laugh.<p>

Mithos had given up on pushing the big mouthed Centurions of him and settled for sitting there with his arms folded, trying to keep some of his pride intact. _'And THIS is why I need my large army of Desians back.' _Mithos complained to himself, barely keeping himself from casting 'Death Eater' on his talkative captor.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sighs* Ok I know how I want this story to go!<br>Meaning I know my plot, but chapters are gonna be hard!  
><strong>**And beganing chapters SUCK to write!  
>Why do I have this need to write multichaptered stories.<br>Well, plz review.  
>Tell me what you think.<br>Tell me what I should have happen.  
>I don't care, I just want reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

After the time at the inn Emil and Marta left to go talk to the Mayor, leaving Mithos behind. Having nothing better to do the Half-elf decided to take a look around town. Nothing was out of the ordinary, just a small town and the small town people that lived in it.

Getting bored rather quickly, Mithos left town and headed to Sinoa lake bed.

He went behind a boat that was half way buried in the ground, and looked around. Seeing no one around, Mithos started testing out his powers.

_'Well, I can still use angel attacks.' _he thought to himself. _'That would mean I'm still an angel.' _To confirm that he pulled out his wings. _'Yep, nothing different there.' _Next he tried to change his age, which was another success. He continued to test his powers for awhile afterword. Noticing nothing different, he sighed and sat down next to the boat.

As he sat there a thought hit him. _'How did I end up at the Tower of Mana?' _He thought about it for a minuet or two, thinking. _'I don't remember anything from the past two years! I remember dieing, but nothing between then and waking up at the inn.'_

He sat there trying to think of anything that might make sense, other than the 'given a second' thing. All that got him was a whole bunch of nothing and a massive headache.

Sighing, he got up and headed back to Luin, where he found Marta and Emil leaving.

He waved them over, knocking them out of there conversation.

Heading over to him, Marta waved, "Hey Mithos! Why are you just coming in to town?" she asked him.

Mithos jumped, he hadn't thought of a good reason. "Uh.. well, I just got bored, so I went out to fight some monsters for fun." he told them.

Emil looked at him with a confused look on his face. "You went to fight monsters? But, you don't have a weapon on you." he pointed out.  
>"Yeah...," Marta agreed. "Did you use those magic attacks like when you saved us?"<p>

Mithos nodded. "Yeah, I just used easy ones, like fireball. The bigger ones are fun but they take a lot out of me." he lied, every spell he knew was easy, that's just what happens when you use them for four thousand years.  
>"Wow! So you can us all sorts of magic spells?" Marta asked, getting excited. "That's so cool! I've never met anyone who could cast magic!" Marta told him.<p>

"It's not that hard." Mithos told her, trying, and failing, to clam her down.

Marta shook her head. "Only people who have elven blood can do magic! I can only do healing arts because of Ratatosk's core!" She said disappointingly, she always wanted to learn to cast magic spells and stuff but couldn't. Needless to say, she was jealous.

At this moment, Tenebrae felt it best to appear, "As much as I find this conversation completely interesting, we really must get going." he explained to them, disappearing into a cloud of darkness, as to not be seen.

"Going? Going where?" Mithos asked. Again not liking secrets he was not in on, or the idea of getting left behind in Luin.

Emil nodded. "That's right! The Mayor asked us to go find out why Lloyd Irving had the Martel Knights attack Luin." he said, not really looking forward to this journey.

Mithos felt his eye twitch again. _'How dare they say his wonderful sister's name in the same sentence as... wait...' _"What do you mean? It was Lloyd who ordered the attack on this city?" Mithos asked.  
>Marta and Emil both nodded, "Yeah, he works for the Church. He's the one who normally leads attacks on cities that don't support the Church of Martel." Marta explained.<br>"Six months ago, he lead the 'Blood Purge' of Palmacosta. That was were he killed my parents!" Emil explained, getting madder with each word.

"Th-that's horrible" Mithos said. _'Ha! He preaches about how 'everyone deserves to live' and then does this. Can anyone else hear the irony in the air? What a hypocrite!' _Mithos laughed to himself.

"I know it is," Marta replied. "That's why we're going to go find him and demand to know why he did all this!"  
>"Can I... can I go with you guys?" Mithos asked. He also wanted to find Lloyd, just for different reason. Plus, he did not want to be stuck in Luin.<p>

Emil turned to him. "You want to go with us? Why?" he asked.

Mithos sighed. "Well for one thing, I don't really want to be left in Luin, and also, I want to help you avenge your parents, Emil." Mithos told him.

Emil looked surprised, "You do? T-thank you, you don't know how much that means to me!" he said, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

Mithos smiled. "Its fine! Let me just go buy a sword, so I'm not completely useless!" He then ran off toward the weapons shop.  
>Marta turned to Emil. "This is gonna be fun~! I didn't want to leave Mithos behind anyways!" She chirped happily.<br>"Yeah, I know what you mean." Emil replied. He was slowly making friends! First Marta, and then Mithos! And maybe Mithos could teach him something about fighting.

At that moment, Mithos came running back. "Uh... guys." He slowly started. "I don't have any money." He told them. It wasn't like he needed money for the last four thousand years, so why would he have some now?

Marta just giggled. "That's fine. We just sold some monster fur we got in the Tower of Mana, we can help you out." She told him happily, heading to the shop. Mithos face slowly reddened, he didn't like having to depend on others very much. "Thanks" he said, following her.

Emil stayed behind with Tenebrae. "I wonder...," Tenebrae muttered to himself. Emil looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "Oh... I was just thinking" Tenebrae told him. "Mithos hasn't changed much sense the last time I saw him."  
>"Does that matter?" Emil asked. "It just means that your friend is still your friend, doesn't it?"<p>

Tenebrae looked off in the direction that Marta and Mithos walked off in. "People always change, that's why this is so unnerving." he said, before disappearing into the shadows again.

Emil just sighed. "You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" a voice next to him asked, making him jump. Emil turned to see that Marta had returned with Mithos following closely behind, fixing his new sword hilt to his belt.

"Oh! Marta, Your back!" He yelped, startled.

Marta just stared at him. "Well, of course. How long did you think we'd take?" She turned back to Mithos. "Are you ready?" She asked. Still messing with his belt, Mithos just looked up and nodded. "Okay then, lets go!" Marta said, heading out of the city with Emil, Mithos, and Tenebrae following behind.

After walking for a short time, Mithos realized something. "Hey!" He yelled out to the others. Emil slowed down, and started walking next to Mithos. "Yeah?"

"Where are we going, exactly?" he asked.

"Oh... we didn't say did we?" Mithos just shook his head. "Marta thought we should head to Asgard. Maybe we'll find something out something useful there.

Mithos sighed "She's probably right. Someone there could know something. It's just, Asgard is so far away." he complained.

Emil just chuckled. "Yeah, I know it is, we've decided to set up camp at Lake Umacy tonight."

After thinking for a moment, Mithos nodded. "Okay, I get it. Then we'll make it to the House of Salvation by noon tomorrow, right?"

"Yep, then we'll get to Asgard by tomorrow night." Emil told him.

The group had a few run ins with monsters and the occasional bandit, but other than that the trip was uneventful, and they easily made it to Lake Umacy by night fall.

After they finished setting up camp Marta ran up to the lake side, looking like she was searching for something.

Emil followed her over, looking over the at the lake, "What is it Marta?" he scanned the lakes surface a few more times before looking over at her.

"There's a legend about a unicorn that lives in Lake Umacy. I wanna see if I can find it!" Marta told him, with out looking up from the lake.

Emil looked back at the water. "A unicorn?"

"I remember that legend." Mithos commented, walking up to the lake side, next to Emil and Marta. "That legend stated after the Kharlan War ended."

Emil turned to Mithos. "Really! It's that old?" Mithos just nodded. Marta continued looking out at the lake. Emil turned back to the lake.

Both Emil and Mithos gave up finding the unicorn after twenty minutes and headed back to camp, Marta, on the other hand, stayed up looking for a few more hours.

The next morning, Emil was the first to wake up. He noticed Marta's absence and decided to go look for her. He found Marta asleep in the same spot he left her.

"Hey, Marta." He started to wake her.  
>"Huh?" Marta looked around. "Did I fall asleep looking for the unicorn?" Emil nodded and helped her up.<p>

"We gotta go get ready to leave." Emil told her.

"Yeah your right." She headed after him, hesitantly throwing a look back at the lake before she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! This was a... FILLER CHAPTER! *Gasp*<br>I couldn't think of how to get them out of Luin and into Asgard without it looking like they randomly teleported.  
>Also, I tried my hand at writing fluff. It was fun.<br>Reveiws plz. I love getting reveiws. They are what make me wanna sit down and write this story.  
>...Well, now I should get to work on my next chapter... YUANS IN IT! YAAY!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The group made it to Asgard at sunset, and quickly got a room at only inn open. When they got to there room, Marta fell on to the bed. "It's so nice to have a bed again."

"Did you camp a lot before we joined you?" Mithos asked.  
>Marta shook her head. "No, not really. It was just uncomfortable last night."<p>

Mithos snorted. "That was your fault." Marta glared at him from the bed, to tired to do much else.

"It's really windy here." Emil commented, trying to change the subject.

"Your right, It wasn't this windy last time I came here." She told them. "I wonder why the weather is so weird."

The group thought for a moment. Emil was the first one with an idea. "Maybe it's a dormant Centurions' core." he suggested.

Marta quickly sat up, gasping. "Emil! You're right! Why didn't I see it before?" she grabbed Emil's arm, pulling closer to her. "You're so smart, Emil."

"W-wait! We don't know if that's the real reason." He exclaimed, trying to get Marta to let go of his arm. "Is there a place close to here with enough mana for a Centurions' core?"

"There is."

Both Marta and Emil turned to Mithos, who had spoken. "What! Really! Where!" Marta demanded.

"The stone dais. It's said to be infused with mana." Mithos explained calmly.

Emil tilted his head. "Really? Were did you learn that?" he asked.

"Emil! He probably learned about it during the Kharlan war." she told him.

Mithos sighed. "Actually, the Balacruf Dynasty wasn't around during the Kharlan war. I came here a few times because I knew someone that was from here. That would have probably been when I hear about it." Mithos suggested.

"Oh... Well, I guess we should go see the Mayor about the dais, then." Emil commented.

Mithos nodded, happy for the change of subject. "Yeah. Lets go."

Emil and Mithos then leave the inn, leaving Marta behind. "Really guys!" She got up off the bed, slowly fallowing her two friends.

Exiting the inn, she found Emil, standing in between Mithos and someone she hadn't met, looking like he might pass out at any moment. Mithos and the blue haired man, however, where having some sort of 'death glare match'.

"What a coincidence, I was just talking about you." Mithos sneered. From the look on his face, it was easy to tell that there was some bad blood between these two.

"I would say that I am honored, but, that would be lying."The blue haired one replied coldly.

"Yuan!" Mithos barked, anger written all over his face. "I never did like you." he growled.

"Heh, tell me something I don't know." Yuan said with a smirk. "Now, If you'll excuse me, my _lord,_ I have business elsewhere." With a mocking bow Yuan left, leaving a more than angry Mithos behind.

Marta ran up to them. "What was that about?" She asked Emil.

Emil seemed to wake up from a daze when he heard Marta. "I... Well, uh, when we left the inn, I accidentally walked into that guy that was just here." Marta nodded for him to go on. "After I apologized, he and Mithos got into some sort of fight." He slumped his shoulders. "I didn't know what to do."

Marta giggled. "So I didn't miss much."

"You saw that!" Emil gasped.

Marta, again, nodded. "Yep. I wonder what it was about." She turned to Mithos, who was still glaring angrily at where Yuan once stood. "What was up with you and that guy, Mithos?" she asked him.

The blonde half-elf jumped when he heard Marta call his name. "No-nothing. It doesn't matter, It's all in the past now." He then walked off towards the Mayor's house.

Annoyed, Marta turned back to Emil. "Whats up with him?"

"He probably has things he doesn't wanna talk about, Marta." Emil told him. "His past is his past."

Marta sighed. "I know. It's just... we're his friends, maybe we can help him get past whats bothering him."

Emil sighed, slouching a little. "I know what you mean, but there's not much we can do about it. Lets just go talk to the Mayor and hope that he calms down soon."

"Yeah, you're right. Lets just go." Marta sighed.

They both headed further into town, trying to catch up to their angry friend who had walked off moments ago.

A minute later the two found themselves in front of the Mayors house, Mithos had gotten there before them and was waiting by the door. "Are you guys coming or what?" He yelled out. They both ran up to there friend. Mithos, who still looked angry, turned away from them. "I'm sorry for storming of like that."

Both Emil and Marta turned toward Mithos. "It's fine." Emil replied. "You seemed to need some time to your self.

The blonde half-elf nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Marta looked around. "So this is the Mayors house?" she asked.

"Yeah, but no one seems to be here." Mithos explained.

Marta sighed. "So, now what?" she asked, walking out to look at the town. "Should we ask arou-" She was cut of by a strong gust of wind. After a second the wind started to lift her up.

"M-marta!" Emil yelled, running up to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled here back down.

Mithos came running up a second later. "Are you okay?" he asked Marta.

Marta nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you, Emil." she looked over at him, grabbing his hand again. "Well, lets go find a safe spot to wait until the wind dies down." She said happily, pulling Emil down the stairs.

"Well," Mithos started. "We could go to the Mural caves."

Marta nodded. "Yeah, I remember those. I say them the last time I came here." she thought for a moment. "Yeah, that should work." she chirped, after that they headed to the caves.

After a few minutes of walking the three made it to the top most cave, Marta and Emil were having a 'moment' and Mithos was complaining about how the other two caves were full.

After a few minutes of sitting in the cave, Emil spoke up. "I think the wind has died down. Shouldn't we go look for the Mayor again?"

Hearing that Marta pouted. "Aw, we have to leave so soon?"

Emil and Marta started heading out when Mithos stopped them. "I hear a commotion going on outside."

The others in his group stared him. "Really? I don't hear anything." Marta commented.

Mithos nodded. "Y-yeah, well, there's something happening outside." He told them.

Emil nodded. "This could be helpful."

"You're right. Lets go." Marta agreed.

After that they left the cave, to find Alice and Hawk outside. The three hid from sight and listened to their conversation.

"Hawkie, you know how much failure angers me." Alice told hawk, who was kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Lady Alice. We have searched the entire town and have found no trace of the Chosen."

Alice giggled. "Hawkie, you should know better," she lifted her crop. "then to," Brought it down on to his face, "talk," again, "back," once more. "to me." Hawk fell over on the last on.

"I'm s-sorry, Lady Alice. We will find her. Just, please, give us some time." he begged.

Alice thought for a moment then nodded. "Fine." she sighed. "Just bring Colettie to me. I'll be at the Mayor's house. Ta-Ta." she told them in a sing-song voice, and walked off.

Hawk turned toward his men. "I'll search the city's perimeter, while you do a thorough sweep of the city! The Chosen of Regeneration is a woman with blonde hair. Bring in anyone

that fits that description!" He commanded them.

The soldiers turn and salute stiffly. "For the liberation of Sylvarant!" They yell, then spread out over town, jogging down roads and into caves.

Marta stands up the minute the Vanguard is out of sight, with Emil following her lead. "So that girl, is part of the Vanguard?" He asked.

"That was Alice. Be careful around her, shes a total sadist." Marta told him.

Emil got looking confused, but shook it off. "Well, I guess we can't go to the Mayors house. So, how about looking for the Chosen, Colette." He suggested.

"Yeah," Marta agreed. "Lets go." she started walking off.

Mithos walked a few paces behind the two, cursing to himself. _'This can't be good!'_ he thought. _'Well, she wasn't the brightest person ever. She couldn't have changed that much in to years.'_ the blonde haired half-elf was starting to panic. _'Well, I could think up a reason to ditch them for a while as they looked for Colette.' _he nodded to himself, yep that's what I'll do.

"Lets ask the people in this house" Marta suggested, knocking on the door. Mithos was deep in thought as he followed them in to the house, thinking of a way to get out of seeing Colette.

The moment he entered the house he heard a woman talking. "I'm sorry, Chosen One."

Mithos cursed, which drew attention to him. Everyone in the room turned to him, including one blonde haired Chosen.

"Mithos!" Colette asked, surprised.

Mithos sighed. _'This won't end well.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think that went well...<strong>

***Sigh* I wanted to get this out earler this month, but didn't cuz I wanted to play DotNW again, got killed by Decus, a lot, got angry, played the orignal Symphonia, got addicted (like always), played through a lot, then skyward sword came out... then I found Alice and Decus child... ect, ect.  
>But, I'm back! And I got to write Yuan! I love Yuan! *Huggles Yuan* (Bet ya cant guess who my fav. character is! Go ahead guess!)<strong>

**On another note, every one that is reading this and likes cute stuff should search for 'Shimeji Emil' on DeviantART! Download it and have Chibi Emil run around your computer screen, it is total cuteness! Why do I tell you guys this? Because I'm hoping one of my readers has some talent and will make more symphonia character shimeji, all there is now is Chibi Emil, regular Zelos, and a promised Kratos! *Cries***

**Other than that... Plz reveiw and tell me what you think. The Chibi Emil on my screen comands you to!**


	5. Chapter 5

The room was completely silent. Mithos stood in the middle with his mind empty. Colette was staring at the Blonde Half-Elf in shock. Marta and Emil were looking towards their new friend hoping for answers. And Aisha, the woman who owned the house was long forgotten by everyone else.

"Mithos? Is that really you?" Colette asked, with a small amount of fear in her eyes.

After standing there for, what seemed like hours, Mithos slowly nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"But, I thought-,"

"I'm back." He said, before she could finish her sentence. "I messed up and I want to fix everything I've done wrong." He told her, looking at his feet the entire time.

Colette smiled and ran up to him, grabbing his hands. "Oh, I'm so glad that we can be friends again, real friends!" She happily said, all Mithos could do was try to smile and laugh.

Snapping out her daze, Marta angrily walked up to the two. "Mithos, you know _her_?" She asked him, anger coating the last word.

Turning to her the best he could, sense Colette would not let go of him, he nodded. "Yeah, sort of." He told her, not really sure why she was angry.

Marta turned to Colette angrily. "I heard that it was the Chosen of regeneration's fault that Palmacosta was destroyed two years ago, because she ran away from her duties." Colette let Mithos go and started looking at her hands.  
>Marta took a breath. "Is that true?"<p>

Colette stood there silently for a moment before nodding. "Yes. It is." She told Marta.

"My mother was in Palmacosta when that giant tree attacked!" She yelled. "She died because of you." Marta pushed Colette against the bookshelf behind her before running out of the house.

"I'm sorry." Colette quietly called out.

Emil and Mithos shared a look before going to look for her.

The two found her at the edge of a cliff, staring off into nothing.

"Marta, are you okay?" Emil asked

"No, I'm not fine!" She told him. "I was always told that the disaster in Palmacosta was the Chosen's fault, but, to actually hear her confirm it…" She turned to Mithos. "And you know her!" She snapped at him.

"I… Well… Uhh…" Mithos stuttered, not entirely knowing what to say. Luckily he was saved by one of the many Vanguard solders.

"Have you three seen the Chosen? I hear you talk about her, so you must know something!" He commented.

Marta nodded, "Yeah, we saw her. You just missed her, she said she was leaving town." Her lie shocked everyone their.

"What! This is bad!" He ran off to tell his commander.

"Why did you lie?" Emil asked

"I may hate her, but I hate what the Vanguard is doing even more!" She started walking off, back toward the inn. Only to be stopped by a little kid.

"Why where you mean to the Chosen?" The kid demanded.

"Because it was her fault Palmacosta got destroyed." Marta told him.

"My dad died in Palmacosta, but that's no reason to attack the Chosen. It wasn't her fault!"

The kid went to turn around before a huge gust of wind came and picked up the small kid.

The three chased after him, finding him hang from a broken arch way over the side of the cliff.

"We have to help him!" Marta told her friends running up to where she could get to him. Emil and Mithos chased after.

"Are you here to gloat?" The kid asked her.

"What? No, I'm here to help you." She quickly grabbed the kids hand when she hear it

"Well, what do we have here?" Alice asked looking up from where she was standing, her two monsters and Hawk behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>A NEW CHAPTER?<strong>

**YES! I WROTE AND POSTED A NEW CHAPTER!**

**In truth, the begining of this chapter was written right after the last one was posted... I got lazy...**

**And an Xbox 360**

**And Assassins Creed...**

**Yeah... This chapter sucked! It will get better... I hope... my writing skill sucks!**

**If I was a Sim I would have no writing skill.**

**On another note... someone commented on my other story, asking me to update this one! I WISH THEY SIGNED IT!**

**You know, so I would know if they commented on this story once. Cuz if they didn't... D:**

**BTW, Im keeping that email. It makes me laugh.**

**AND JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW! MY STORYS WONT DIE! I REPEAT, THEY WILL NOT DIE! Or be forgoten! I just have ADD and cant just sit down and write a chapter like normal people.**

**I have to be in pain, sick, or not sleeping to be able to sit down and just write.**

**Both my stories have been born from lack of sleep. :D**

**But anyway I will look this chapter over and rewrite it, someday... when my writing skill gets better.**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Emil and Mithos were both caught off guard by two of Alice's monsters, which knocked them down the stairs. After they fell, Alice quickly ran out and started trying to knock Marta off the edge.

"My lady!" Hawk yelled. "The commander wants her alive." He told her.

"It's not my fault if she fell off the side of a cliff and died, is it?" She asked innocently, still trying to knock Marta off.

"Marta!" Emil called out to her, extremely worried about her, but unable to help her.

"Angel feathers!" Colette called out flying out to help Marta. The feathers of light flew out to attack Alice, who quickly dodged each one.

Colette picked up both the young boy and Marta, and flew them over to where Emil and Mithos where standing.

"How wonderful, I get both Colettie and Martmart." She turned toward Hawk. "Hawk get them!"

Doing as told Hawk and the two monsters attacked.

Emil, Mithos, and Colette fought while Marta made sure the little kid was okay.

Emil went after hawk as Mithos and Colette fought the monsters. Emil, with the help of his wolf, easily over powered Hawk, and the monsters were barely a challenge to Mithos and Colette.

"Hawkie!" Alice yelled, "what have I told you about failing me!" She was about to go further, but at that moment one of her monsters turned on her, trying to attack her.

Hawk stopped it right before it could do her any damage. "Fine." She snapped at Marta. "We're leaving, Hawkie." She started heading out of town, hawk following close behind.

After watching Alice and Hawk leave the little boy walked up to Marta. "My father was in Palmacosta when the tree attacked, but I don't hate the Chosen." He told her before heading home. Marta watched him walk away, shocked.

She turned toward Colette, "Thank you… for saving me." She said, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, it was… wrong of me."

Colette just smiled, "That's okay. Now were friends." She said happily.

"I don't know about that." Marta commented.

"Ohh, well that's okay. I still think of you as my friend." Colette told her, happily.

"We, still have to find the centurion core, guys." Emil pointed out, changing the subject.

"What?" Colette asked.

Marta glared at Emil, "Well, I _guess_ we could tell you…" Marta started. She quickly told Colette about Ratatosk, the cores, and Tenebrae.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is PAINFULLY SHORT! D:<strong>

**I had no internet when I was writing this, so I couldn't check if I was correct with Alice and Hawks lines!  
>I also decided to end the chapter here because I want to start the next chapter with them going to the Dais.<br>**

**I think this one isn't as rushed as the last one...  
>I really hate the last chapter. I reread it before starting this chapter and just got plain angry with my self...<br>I'm thinking of combing this chapter with that one... but if I do, It won't send out that I updated and it would look like I just skipped a bunch of stuff and you all will be like 'WTF!'.  
><strong>

**I'm not really into Tales of Symphonia anymore, I got Vesperia on the Xbox, I can't seem to finish it... I got it because Kratos appears in it as the Ex-Dungen boss... I just find it boring.  
>I will probably get back into it in like a month or two, whenever I decide to play it again. I think this is why my chapters are so short and time between updates are so long.<br>Now, remember, just because I'm bored of the game does NOT mean I'm dropping this story! I love this story and I love writing it! My update time will just stay long and my chapters will stay short for a while. Please bare with it. ;w;  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

As Marta, begrudgingly, explained everything to Colette, Mithos and Emil had gone to get some supplies. In truth, Emil just felt awkward with the tension Marta gives off around Colette, and with Colette not even noticing this only made it worse. So he got out of their as fast as he could, Mithos coming was a slight bonus. At least he wasn't alone.

"So, you know Colette?" Emil asked, off handedly as they entered the shop. Although he didn't really want to pry, he was a little curious.  
>"Well…" Mithos stalled, trying to choose his words wisely. He wasn't going to tell the truth, at least not the entire truth. "I met the chosen when she was in Tethe'alla, during her Journey." He said.<br>"Tethe'alla? You're Tethe'allen?" Emil couldn't help but asking.  
>Mithos didn't answer; instead focusing on some of the items on the shop walls. If it wasn't for the annoyed look he was trying to hide, Emil would have assumed the half-elf just didn't hear him.<br>Emil just decided to leave it at that, Mithos didn't pry information from him, so he would give Mithos the same courtesy. The two continued shopping in silence.

Emil sighed as he handed the shopkeeper the Gald, His bag holding only a handful of Jells and a couple of Panacea bottles. He silently looked at their dwindling funds, hoping they won't need to buy anything else soon.

Mithos walked around the store, eying the few items they had for sale, trying, and failing, to keep his mind from the Chosen. He couldn't figure her out, why would she want to _still_ be his friend? After all he did to her and her friends? He sighed in annoyance, _'doesn't matter, she's useless to me now… like everything else.' _

"Mithos?" Emil called, knocking Mithos out of his thoughts. Mithos quickly turned toward Emil, an annoyed, yet somewhat surprised, look on his face. "What?" He snapped. Emil flinched at the venom in Mithos' voice. "I-I just wanted to know if you were okay, your hands were glowing." Emil told him before leaving, heading back to Marta and Colette.

Mithos watched Emil flee from the store; a short thought about Emil's cowardly tendencies crossed his mind before he realized what he was just told. He quickly looked down at his hands, which were no longer glowing with mana, _'why would…' _He clenched his fists before running out of the store.

**oOOOo**

"What took you so long?" Marta asked, watching Emil sit down next to Colette on the staircase. Emil sighed, the anger Mithos showed still keeping him on edge. "We're almost out of Gald."Emil said, avoiding the question as best he could.

"Were you able to get anything?" Marta asked, the change of subject, and conversation partner, letting her relax a little. Emil handed her his bag, letting her count their inventory herself, before turning to the chosen. "So… Colette, how did you know Mithos?" He thought back to Mithos in the store, mentally cringing at what caused him to get so angry.

"We're friends." Colette said, a determined look on her face, although that determination faltered after a moment. "At least, I hope we are." She squeaked out, suddenly completely unsure of herself.

"What?" Emil looked at her confused. "How do you not know?"

Colette fingered the gem on her neck absentmindedly. "He's helped us before, in the past, but, last time we saw him, we got into a…" she faltered on her words for a moment, "… a fight. It ended badly." The determination returned to her voice again. "But, I want to be friends with him again. Although I'm not sure he wants to…" A small smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad he's okay though"

Emil sat there, frozen for a moment. Although he wasn't sure he understood the story, actually he might understand it less now, but… "Colette, your friends are extremely lucky to know you. I didn't even know friends like you existed until now… I wish I had that." Emil sighed, slightly depressed.

"But, you do!" Colette told him, happily. "You have Marta and Mithos, right. And I'm your friend, too."

"Really, but…"  
>"Where's Mithos?" Marta cut him off, "He didn't return with you…"<p>

**oOOOo**

The Stone Dais was silent, empty of any life, save for the angel floating in the middle, waiting for the next monster to come.

The Garuda was the hardest of the monsters he fought; its barrier slowly fell to his attacks. All the other monsters were nothing compared to the huge bird. Mithos let out a low yell, trying to release his anger and tension.

The torrent of wind making it hard for him to focus, each spell he casts going wild, hitting one of the four statues surrounding him, causing it to fall and break on top of the Dias. Mithos cursed at the mess and turned to leave, annoyed at his lost composure.

**oOOOo**

"Is everyone caught up?"

Marta jumped at the snide question, not noticing Mithos behind her. "Yeah… but, where were you?"

"I went to the weapon shop, I was curious about they might have." He lied, intentionally avoiding Colette's eyes. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going up to the Dais, Colette thinks the winds might be caused by a 'fake summon spirit'" Emil explained.

"Fake summon spirit?" Mithos questioned, he never heard of this before.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if this will help or not, but we have to try, right?" Emil said, following close behind Marta and Colette.

'_Fake Summon Spirit?' _Mithos questioned mentally, following after his… friends.

* * *

><p><strong>June 27, 2012<strong>

**December 19, 2014**

**I AM BAD AT THIS!**

**Also, I'm sorry to say this, but I completely forgot how I wanted this story to go. I mean, I know how I want this to end, but I don't know how to go from Point A to Point B!**

**Also... again.. I think I'm starting to hate this story. D:**

**Not the story idea, how I wrote it! I wanted to claw my eyes out when I reread Chapter 3.**

**So, not only am I going to get back on track with this story AND edit the other chapters so their... not bad!**

**Oh, and Happy Holidays! :D**


End file.
